A chosen few
by Trevor3454
Summary: OC. A group of normal people throughout the nation are brought together by new found powers, as well as impending worldwide danger. Please Review!
1. Different

Hey guys, thanks for checking out my long delayed return to fan fiction. It's been way too long since I've written anything and submitted it here, and I thought this show was the perfect possibility to bring me back. This story focuses around my own group of heroes (all original, though I will have to borrow the flight ability from the Nathan. Sorry guys). Please review if you get a chance, any criticism or compliments are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

Author's Note: I do not own any ideas, characters, or properties of the show "Heroes" All characters in this story are original and fictional. Any similarity to anyone, alive or dead, is purely accidental, and unplanned.

Chapter one: Different

Terry Schwartz

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

The clock struck 6:30 A.M. and the grating ring of the alarm sounded. Terry Schwartz's eyes flicked open in a sudden reflex to the mind tearing noise. He quickly reached over, hit the clock until it stopped and rose to his feet. His curly brown hair bounced as he wearily stepped into the shower. He always hated getting up early, especially for the purpose of going to school.

Terry was always a smart kid, no one could doubt that. At the age of 8 he was eligible for the gifted program at his school. He breezed through each grade as if it were nothing. He would surely have a scholarship to any school he pleased at his door when the time came. Of all the things he had, one of the things he lacked was popularity. He wasn't terribly overweight, but he had just enough of a gut to alienate himself from the "upper class citizens" of the high school world. No good grade, or ingenious mathematical theory he came up with would ever allow him to be one of the chosen ones, one of the kids that everyone loved, and respected. He excepted it, but loathed his fate all the same.

It was 7:00 A.M. when he finally left his house, and started walking to school, accompanied by his best friend Orlando Sierra. Orlando was the polar opposite of Terry. He was good looking, captain of the football team, beloved by the female population of the school. The two became friends in kindergarten; long before the social divides came into effect. The two were close friends, but Terry felt like he was an afterthought of the more popular crowd Orlando was forced to associate with.

Today was going to be a bad day all around. Not only was it a Monday, implying another full week of school ahead, but it was also the day that Terry and Orlando's gym class would have to partake in the state appointed "physical fitness test" which was the official term for the mile run that Terry dreaded so much. He was never the athletic type, so Terry often felt left out when his friends would want to play football, and he would either decline, or play the game and be laughed at for his inadequacies. Running was no different for him. Orlando made the promise every year that he would run with him, but he would always end up a full lap away from Terry. It hurt his feelings, but the pain was something he lived with.

Terry and Orlando made their way into the school's locker room. As if it weren't bad enough that he had to run it in the first place, but Terry had it first period, eight in the morning. He reluctantly changed into his sweats, and walked with shame past the football stars, and popular kids as they chuckled at him.

"What's up big T!" Orlando said with a smile as he patted his best friend on the back.

"Nothing much. Hey is it normal for suicide to sound like a good idea?" Terry asked with the sarcasm a lifetime of seclusion gave him.

"Chill man, it's ten minutes of your life, and then it's over. Hey, you okay bud? You're looking a little sick." Orlando asked with concern

"I know, I've felt a little weird for a week now. A cold's been going around, so that's probably it."

"Just pace yourself bro, we've got four laps to do in 15 minutes, so you can walk it if you have to."

"No, I'm gonna try to run the first lap at least. I figure if I can push the first lap out of the way, I can walk the rest comfortably."

"Just don't hurt yourself bro'." Orlando said nudging his friend a little.

They made their way out to the track to see coach Miller standing in his way-too-tight green shorts, and matching shirt and cap.

"Alright guys, you know how this goes. Four laps in under fifteen minutes or you run it again next week. I'm not asking for a 4-minute run, I'm asking for you to give it your best, and maybe even work up a little sweat." He walked around, checking off the names of everyone that showed up, then walked up to Orlando.

"Listen Orlando, you got a big game this Friday. We're gonna need you on the field at full strength, so if you want to sit this one out, I'll give you a six minute score, so you can just lay low. What do you say."

A smile crossed the coach's face that made Terry sick. Orlando simply shrugged and said "Thanks coach, but I'm gonna keep my boy Terry company out there."

"Of course. Good luck boys." Miller said as he walked away and blew the whistle signaling the start of the run.

Terry and Orlando began to run as the kid in front of Terry stuck his leg out and tripped Terry, causing him to hit his chin on the track surface.

"Hey, what in the hell are you doin'?" Orlando said as he stared down the kid that tripped Terry. His name was Jake Harrington, the football team's running back.

"My bad, I had to tie my shoes." Jake said with a smirk. Orlando cocked his fist back in preparation, but Terry grabbed his friend's arm before he could throw.

"Don't. He's not worth the suspension." Not once did Coach Miller do anything but stand aside and watch.

"You okay Terry?" Orlando asked brushing his friend's shoulder.

"Never better. Let's just get this over with."

Terry and Orlando began running again, and as Orlando began to challenge his friend by running a little bit in front of him, Terry felt a strength in his legs he never did before. He suddenly pressed forward and felt wind whistle pass him, and before he could blink again, he didn't recognize his surroundings.

Terry stopped running abruptly and found himself in the middle of the city. He looked around to see where he was, and saw the football stadium a block away. Philadelphia was at least an hour's drive from his high school, but somehow he managed to get there in the blink of an eye. Terry looked around for any sign of the impossible joke he thought someone had played on him. Yet he could find no tricks, he was in Philadelphia.

Adam Bentley

San Diego, California

5:00 was an ungodly hour to be getting up for work, and Adam Bentley knew it. He had spent so many years doing it, but never found it to be any easier. He loved his job, as a matter of fact it was his childhood dream to be a construction worker.. He always loved the idea of building skyscrapers with his bare hands. It made him feel larger than the mediocre life he thought he had lived.

Adam had a family once. Her name was Sadie, and to this day she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She gave him more than he had ever been given in his whole life. She gave him all the love she had inside of her, she gave him happiness whenever he felt upset. Most importantly, she had given him his little boy. Adrian Bentley was the apple of his father's eye. He was only four, but absolutely everyone said the two could have been twins. He adored his son, and his heart broke every time he left to be with his Mother. Sadie had won majority custody of the boy, and Adam only saw him for three days every other week. This was one of those other weeks where he didn't see him at all. It was waking up alone that got to Adam to most.

It was 5:45 when Adam pulled up to the site of his latest job. "Sampson Systems: the company of tomorrow!" had asked Adams company to build there newest office building just outside of San Diego. Adam only new the basics about the company: Medical advancements, military research, and biological sciences. Quite a company Adam thought. He never did care to learn much about his employers. He built their buildings, and he got their money. That's as far as he needed to go.

"Mr. Bentley, lovely morning is it not?" Frank Redding said handing Adam his coffee. Frank was never officially named Adam's assistant, but his constant brown-nosing earned him the title anyways.

"It could be a little better; I could still be in bed." Adam said hastily taking a sip of coffee.

"I know that feeling, so what's the agenda for today boss?"

"Well I want to get the fifth story at least started today, and we should really add another support to the east wall of the third story. It's looking a little shaky."

"I'll tell the boys. How's your son doing?" Frank said with a smile as he inadvertently crossed the line.

"Right, I'm so sorry Mr. Bentley, if there is anything I can do to make up for thi…"

"No, just tell the guys I want to get started now." Adam said cutting off Frank, who was scared out of his mind.

"Yes sir…sorry sir." Frank said as he waddled away in a frenzy.

Adam hung his head in frustration. He was so tired of this life he lead, and he would give anything to go back five years, and bring his son back to him forever. He put on his hard hat, and made his way around the building to the mentioned east side. He looked up at the solid concrete and steel of the building. It was only in the beginning stages, but the look of it made chills run up Adam's spine. He still loved his work, just not a lot else in his life made him as happy.

His quiet moment was ended with the sudden screams from inside the building. Adam quickly looked up to see the first steel pillar of the fifth floor falling right towards him. There would never be enough time to run out of the way, and in a desperate reflex, Adam held his arms up hopelessly, and shut his eyes.

Seconds passed by with no indication of impact. Adam opened one of his eyes to make sure he still could, and looked up to see the steel beam, which weighed well over a ton, held effortlessly in his hands. Every single worker, and bystander stood in awe as Adam calmly dropped the beam next to him. He looked at his hands, and saw no evidence of injury. He looked around to see the numerous eyes glaring at him.

"Umm…Back to work." Adam said with a nervous chuckle.

Helena Erickson

Miami, Florida

Today was going to be amazing. Helena Erickson had spent her life in pursuit of "the rush." That feeling of perfection that only happens when you're doing something you never thought you could, or would. Today would be a special occasion, as it was her first skydive, and she couldn't wait. Her two friends, Anthony, and Tina who were more experienced then her told her that it was a feeling that could never be duplicated or described. Her heart pounded out of her chest, and she was already dieing of anticipation.

Helena was twenty-four years old. She graduated from college a full two years before, but never got around to getting a full time job, much to the dismay of her Mother. Her father would have been just as upset with his little girl had he not passed away when she was only eleven. She never did tell anyone, but all of her friends knew she did the crazy stunts she did to hide herself from the lingering pain of her father's passing.

"How you feelin' sweetie?" Her best friend Tina asked Helena who looked as though she was caught between horror, and ecstasy.

"Great. A little nervous, but that's normal right?"

"You're about to jump out of a plane for the first time…you bet your ass that's normal." Anthony said as he patted her leg playfully. She smiled a nervous grin and looked at the pilot's cockpit.

"Alright guys, We're ready to go." Their fellow skydiver said from the other side of the plane. They didn't talk to him, or know anything about him, other than that his name was David, evidenced by it being written on his jumpsuit.

Anthony smiled at his two friends, and took the plunge out of the plane. They could hear his joyous screams as he fell. Tina was next, and as she winked at her friend, Helena suddenly became nervous.

"You wanna go, or should I?" David asked, standing next to the doorway.

"Go ahead, I need a second."

"Hey, you can stay on the plane if you like, it's not something you have to do." David said trying to comfort her.

"No, I want to do this. I just need to get ready for it."

"Once you do it once, you'll want the rush again and again." David said with a smile as he jumped out of the plane.

Helena took a deep breath, and looked at the clouds and sky below her. She said a silent prayer, and took the leap. The feeling was more amazing than any other sensation she had ever felt. The clouds soon passed her by as she continued her drop with the smile on her face. She could see her friend's parachutes farther down, but what she didn't see was David's chute.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she heard the unintelligible screaming of David from a couple feet below her. He signaled that neither of his parachutes were coming out, and asked for any sort of help that Helena could give him. Helena dropped her arms to her sides to speed up her fall until she was next to him on the way down.

"Please, help me!"

"I don't know what I can do!"

"Let me get my arm in your harness. If I hold on, the chute should be able to support both of us."

"Won't that break your arm?"

"Better a broken arm than dieing! Here, help me." David said as he tried to get his arm inside the straps. He accidentally unhooked her shoot, and she came loose from the chute.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What now?" Helena asked in sheer horror. David quickly felt around his harness for any pull string, or openings that might help him.

"I suggest we start praying." David said in defeat. A tear rolled down Helena's cheek as they fell to dangerous levels.

They continued to fall for many feet until suddenly, Helena felt a strange sensation inside of her, and she suddenly stopped falling in mid-air. She looked in confusion at her surroundings and saw nothing but the ground below. She then shifted her weight up, and moved slightly towards the sky. She then looked down and saw David still falling. She shifted all her weight straight down, and moved faster than she had ever before. She reached David in mere seconds, and grabbed hold of him.

"H..How are you doing that?"

"I have no clue." Helena said as she secured David in her arms, then went to the ground safely. She landed a few steps away from Anthony and Tina, who stood with looks of horror and confusion.

"Yeah….I don't know either. But it's really cool!" Helena said mere seconds before suddenly taking off into the sky again.

In the Next Chapter…

Two more Heroes learn of their extraordinary gifts.

Adam continues to explore his new strength

Terry uses his new power to right the wrongs in his life

Helena confronts a mysterious visitor who says he can explain her new skills…

Well, that was chapter one! Thanks so much for checking it out, I really hope you enjoyed it (and even if you didn't, I'll do my best to improve it.) Please review if you have the time, and keep on the lookout for the next update. It should be up very soon. Thanks again.


	2. Powers

Hey guys, thanks again for continuing to check out my little story here. First off, I would like to apologize if there are any mistakes in grammar, or spelling. I do pre-read my stories before hand, but little things can slip by, so again, sorry. Thank you to anyone who has either reviewed, or read the story. I truly hoped you enjoyed it, and if not, I'll do my best to make it better. Well, here's chapter two!

Note for one of my reviewers: OC means "original characters"

Chapter two: Powers

Adam Bentley

San Diego, California

Adam left work right after his miracle, convinced he was just tired and needed more rest. He laid on his bed, and turned the TV on. He was shocked when the first thing he saw was video footage of his feat. "Why would someone be filming this?" Adam said aloud to himself. Such a mundane, average day, and someone was shooting footage of a construction site? Not likely. He suddenly became curious as to how he did what he did. He walked outside to his driveway and looked at his car. It wouldn't be as heavy as the beam, but it was still impossible to lift.

Adam looked around the neighborhood for anyone watching him. He saw that no one was looking and grabbed the bumper of the car. He let go with a chuckle. "This is crazy! You can't lift the car!" He laughed at himself for wanting to try it, but soon stopped laughing as the curiosity took him, and he grabbed the bumper again. He took a few deep breaths, and finally put every muscle in his body to work. The car barely budged. "I knew it, I can't do it. This doesn't make any sense!" He paced around the driveway a few more times before he decided to give himself one more shot. He crouched near the front bumper of the car, let go a few heaving breaths, and put his hands under the car. A second later, Adam held the car in his palms as if he were holding an apple. He smiled nervously in disbelief, and let go of the car gently. He threw his arms up in victory, only to notice a man standing across the street, jaw to the floor.

"It's a trick I'm playing on my kid. It's not a real car. Mostly plastic, and aluminum." Adam said, thinking quickly.

"Sure fooled me!" His neighbor said with a quivering grin. Adam smiled a fake little smile, and ran in the house. He took a deep breath and cracked up laughing. There was no way he just did what he did. Yet how could he explain it?

Terry Schwartz

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

A day had passed since Terry had done what he considered to be impossible. How could a kid, who had never run a mile in under 9 minutes get across a few cities before he could blink? It didn't make any sense, but he would soon be faced with the same situation again. His gym teacher, convinced that Terry had somehow decided to skip running the laps, and ran behind the bleachers, was demanding that he run it again, or fail for the semester. He sat in his room getting ready for the new day of school when he heard a knock at the door.

"Orlando, what's up man?" Terry said inviting his friend in.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something."

"Sure, you know that man."

"Yesterday…Where did you go? I was a few steps in front of you, and I saw you quicken your stride then all of a sudden, you were gone!"

"Honestly Orlando, I couldn't explain it if I wanted to."

"Dude, if you're afraid I'll rat you out, don't worry! You know me better than that. Did you skip or something?"

"No, I didn't skip…I just ran and…can we just go to school please?"

"Not a chance, not until you tell me what you were doing. Where did you go?….Answer me Terry!"

Terry heard an anger in his friends voice that he never had before. Suddenly Terry got an idea.

"Hey you want a Pepsi?"

"First of all: don't change the subject, secondly: we both know your parents don't allow soda in this house."

Terry smiled at his friend, and took off running in the same speed he did the day before. The closest convenience store was about 3 miles away, but Terry had reached it in a split second flat. He grabbed a soda, put a dollar on the counter, and returned to his house with the soda bottle in hand.

"Where in the hell did you get this?" Orlando said, surprised to see the soda suddenly appear in his friends hand.

"Finley's convenience, 3rd and Oak street." Terry said nervously.

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me; Finley's convenience."

"That place is miles away how did you get there and back in…No, no somehow this is some weird prank. It's a good one, but it's a prank. Can we please go to school now?" Orlando said, giving Terry another way to prove his powers to Orlando.

"Give me your hand Orlando." Terry said extending out his own hand.

"What the hell are you talking about man? Maybe you should just stay home and lie down."

"Take my hand Orlando. Please, you're the only person that I can trust enough to show this to."

Orlando apprehensively put his hand in Terry's.

"Hold on tight buddy, I've never tried this with two people before."

Terry opened his front door, and started running. He took off at his otherworldly pace, and looked back to see Orlando grasping his hand tightly with a look of fear, and wonder. Terry stopped an instant later to see the school building right in front of them.

"Ok…the what the hell meter has officially been broken." Orlando said looking for an answer to the situation at hand.

"Yesterday when we were running I tried to catch up to you and ended up in the city. I didn't run behind the bleachers or skipped school, I ran across the city in a flat second. I didn't think I could do it again, so I took a bus home. Last night after my parents went to sleep, I ran to Washington."

"D.C.?"

"No, Washington as in Seattle Washington."

"How long did it take."

"I started running at 12:00 sharp, and stopped 30 seconds later."

"You ran across the country in half a minute?"

"Trust me, I'm as scared as you are."

"Well, you're joining the football team." Orlando said with his signature devilish grin.

"Really? I mean, no, can't do it."

"Why not? You could score a touchdown every play, we would never lose?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure no one would find it suspicious that as soon as I get the ball, I suddenly appear in the end zone. I can't go flashing this thing around man, who knows what could happen if I do! Someone could see me, and want to do experiments."

"Experiments!?" Orlando said in a heavily sarcastic tone.

"I'm being serious. This is not something normal Orlando, no one else can do what I do. As soon as people see me do it, they're gonna start asking questions."

"Fine, no football…but can I ask how you're going to run 4 laps around the track without using this little gift."

"I might have to walk it."

"Coach is already calling for your head. He's an inch away from reporting you for skipping class. You walk the mile, and you're done."

" Can you run without going into Wally West mode?"

"I don't know."

"Try, right now."

Terry reluctantly began to run, and a second later, disappeared from Orlando's sight. Not ten seconds later did Terry return to his friends side.

"Can I interest you in a Orlando Florida tourist attraction map?" Terry asked his friend with a nervous smile. Orlando took the pamphlet in his hand, and looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Well…You're screwed."

The Palmer family

Dallas, Texas

Kent Palmer awoke to the loud noises from the chickens outside. He looked to his side to see his wife still sound asleep. Sarah always was a deep sleeper, but he never understood how she could sleep through the ungodly yells of the livestock.

He slipped on his shirt and old dusty jeans, and headed out to the farm. He had always loved the farm environment; Probably because he was born, raised, and lived on one since the day he came into the world. It wasn't a high paying life, but he was more than happy with the blessings he had received. The Texas sunlight beamed down early on the late summer day. The heat was sweltering, and Kent broke a sweat just a few minutes into his daily chores. Minutes after he began his work, a young man came from out of the house.

"Hello Dad." Kent's 16 year old son Chris said with an eager smile. He patted his Father on the back, and immediately went to work on his own chores.

"Mornin' son. How'd you sleep?" Kent asked his son with a smile.

"Fine, till' the damn chickens decided to start singin'." Chris said with a southern drawl heavier than even his father's.

"It's passed 8:30 anyways son, we're behind by an hour and half." Kent said, restructuring the fractured support beam for the large faded red barn."

"Well you're gonna be even more behind; breakfast is served." Sarah called from inside the doorway.

"She gets quicker all the time." Chris said with a disappointed frown. He loved his chores, which made his Father fairly confident that he would someday follow in his footsteps and take the barn as his own.

All three of them sat down at the table to the bountiful plates of sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. It was a sight worthy of a still frame painting. Chris started to reach across the table at the mound of sausage links when his mother slapped his hand back from the plate. Kent moved the plate to the nearby counter, half the room away from the young man.

"Not before we say grace son. Sarah, will you do the honors?"

"Gladly."

As she launched into prayer, Chris couldn't help but look up and stare at the sausage plate across the room. He kept looking at it until he saw the plate quiver and shake slightly. He was confused, but wondered if he had somehow caused the plate to move. He looked at the plate again with a large amount of focus. After a few seconds, the plate was lifted into the air, and started moving towards the table again. As his parents raise their heads, Chris panicked, and the plate dropped to the floor, cracking into small pieces.

"Great, just great." Kent said going to get the broom.

"Can I be excused for one moment please?"

"Sure honey, but don't take to long, I'm just gonna go fry up some more sausage."

Chris rushed outside to the barn in confusion. Had he really done what he thought he had, or was he just seeing things? He went out to the barn, and looked at one of the axes hung on the wall. He began to stare at it intently, almost to the point of straining his eyes. Right before he was about to quit, he saw the axe shake a small bit. In an instant, the axe came flying off the wall, and came flying right at Chris's head. He didn't know how to stop it, so he just ducked and covered his hands with his eyes. A few seconds later, Chris opened his eyes to see the axe inches away from his head. He looked at the barn doorway to see his Father, hand extended into the air, also staring at the axe.

"Go on, take it. I don't know if I can keep it steady for too much longer." Kent said from the door. Chris grabbed the axe from the air and dropped it quickly after.

"Wh…H…How did y..you?"

"I wasn't sure if it would ever happen to you, but apparently it has. Son…It seems as though we're a bit different." Kent said wrapping his arm around his startled son.

Helena Erickson

Miami, Florida

Helena had endured one of the worst nights of sleep in her whole life. She woke up almost every hour to terrible dreams of falling, and failed attempts to repeat her incredible feat. She finally got out of bed at 6:30 in a miserable, tired state. It was 8:30 when a knock on the door interrupted her daily coffee and morning paper routine.

"Hello Helena, I hope you don't mind me showing up unannounced." David said nervously, holding flowers, and a card." David said looking at Helena's startled face. He then took a quick look around the room behind her.

"Well it is a bit early for visitors."

"I know, I know but I'm just here to say thank you for yesterday. I have no clue how you did what it is you did, but without you I would be a literal stain on the face of the earth right now. I owe you everything."

"Well thank you for the flowers and all, but I can't accept it. It was pure coincidence that while we were falling to our deaths, I suddenly became Kara Zor El and decided to glide our way to safety."

"I don't care about that. The fact is had you not done what you had done, nice super girl reference for the record, I wouldn't be here."

"Well you're welcome. Now If you'll excuse me, I'm right in the middle of the entertainment section, and Ryan Phillipe's tell all interview. Good day." Helena said before slamming the door in David's face.

"Please Helena, I need to talk to you about something. You're the only person I can go to right now!" David said from outside the doorway.

It's not that she was angry at him; and it wasn't even that she didn't appreciate the flowers, she just chose to belief that she was nothing special. Her father once gave her a talking to about boasting and one sentence stuck with her always. "The second you start believing you're better than anyone else, is the second you start to lose those who care about you. It amazed her that a saying over a decade into her past still struck her to this day. A second later, the door was being banged on again, this time much more furiously.

"Damn it David I don't want your flow…Oh my god." The man that stood in her doorway couldn't have been. She had to be still sleeping, she still had to be in bed. It was her Father.

"Hello Helena, It's been far too long." The Father that had left her so many years ago said.

"Dad?….How is this….you can't be real." Helena said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm here because I know what you can do. I've been watching you, just like your mother always told you I was. You're special Helena; I've always known you were."

"Please go, you can't be my Father." Helena said almost drowning in her own tears.

"I know you feel alone, and different right now, but I want you to know you're not alone. Go to this address whenever you're ready to face the truth. I only want the best for you my darling."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Helena screamed, slamming the door on the figure of her long deceased Father. She fell to the floor in complete shock, tears falling freely from her eyes. She could see the card on the floor next to her, but didn't move an inch. All she could do was lay on the floor, crying her heart out.

Outside the doorway, Helena's Father began to walk away. Seconds later, the frail grey haired old man was transformed into a younger, tanner, healthier being. The man that once stood before Helena as her father had returned to his true form. A form that known by the name of David.

In The Next Chapter:

A face of Evil emerges…

Terry's powers are discovered by a third party

A possible tragedy causes Adam to use his mysterious new gifts

The Palmer boys try to control their powers

Helena discovers the truth about her visitor…

Well, that's chapter two. Sorry if it is too long, but I have a lot of characters to get through in this story. Sorry Adam's portion was a bit short this time, trust me; the next chapter will be a pivotal turning point for him. Please review if you get a chance, and thanks for reading the story. Look for chapter three sometime very soon. Thanks again!


	3. Fate

Hey all. Hope you guys had a nice thanksgiving and you're doing okay. Sorry for the two-week lapse, I've just been super busy. Hopefully this makes up for it.  
By the way: I decided to leave Helena out of this chapter. Maybe to build drama, maybe just because I wanted to focus on the first villain, I don't know. Well, enjoy. 

Chapter 3: Fate

Adam Bentley

San Diego, California

Adam was giddy all morning. He could barely hold his coffee cup straight because he was so overtaken with joy. Today was the first time he would get to see his son in over a week. Far too long he always thought to himself. Sadly his son's pickup was stalled by a terrible traffic jam on the Golden Gate bridge. It always killed him that Sarah decided to move to the other side of that damn bridge just to make it a pain in the ass for him to see his son, but it didn't make a difference; nothing was stopping him from getting his boy. Nothing. The traffic was gridlocked for as long as he had reached the bridge, and it felt like it would take him an eternity to be with his son again. He decided to call him and tell him he was on his way.

"Hello?" Sarah's voice resonated from the cell phone. He would never admit it, but her voice still made him quiver.

"Sarah, put Adrian on the phone."

"You're late, you should have been here fifteen minutes ago."

"That's why I'm calling. The bridge traffic isn't moving, and I just want to let him know I'm still coming."

"Fine…hold on."

"….Bitch." He said silently into the phone, assuming she had put it away from her ear.

"It's still me you ass. Here's your son."

"Hey buddy!" Adam said with a sudden lift in his tone.

"Hey daddy." His little boy said enthusiastically. "Are you still coming?"

"Of course buddy, of course. Wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm on the bridge, and traffic is crazy, but I'll be there in no time."

"You promise?" Adrian said in his cautiously optimistic voice.

"Of course I promise big guy, it'll just be a few more min…" Adam was caught off guard by the violent shaking of the bridge. He figured out soon that it was an earthquake, but it was much worse than any he had experienced in his life. He could hear the screams of the other travelers on the bridge, and he rushed out of his car to look at his surroundings.

He soon realized why the screaming was happening, as he spotted one of the supports on the right side of the bridge was beginning to fall. It's trajectory was leading it right towards a white mini-van with at least three children inside. He knew what he had to do, but wasn't sure he could. He ran beside the car and climbed on top of the hood.

"What the hell are you doing?" The frightened woman inside said as Adam stood readily on her car's roof as the pillar continued it's all too slow descent.

"Get back in the car, take care of the kids!" Adam said in a frenzy of emotion. Seconds later, the pillar was just feet away from Adam, and fear overtook him.

As the pillar fell within his grasp, Adam extended his arms, and felt the large red support fall into his hands. He felt a terrible strain in his arms, but only a second later, the pain subsided, and he could lift the massive support in his hands effortlessly. He could see the awestruck bystanders getting out of their cars to look at what everyone knew was impossible. Adam simply threw the beam into the ocean, not having anywhere else to put it. The quake continued to rattle everyone on the bridge for several minutes until it finally subsided leaving the commuters rattled and confused. Adam quickly ran back to his car and sat inside it trying to cover his face. He wasn't in any way ashamed of what he did, but someone had already captured his previous showing of strength and he had to conceal his identity whenever he could. The traffic soon picked up, as everyone wanted to get far away from the bridge.

Adam looked at the passenger seat and saw his phone still open. He remembered his conversation with his son, and the fact that he never finished it. He would see him soon enough; and hopefully it would take his mind off of the craziness of the past minutes.

Terry Schwartz

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Terry had just finished his power walk of the mile his gym teacher had made him redo. Terry had to withstand ten minutes of the teacher yelling, screaming, and egging him to run for at least a lap. Of course, Terry knew that if he got any faster, he would end up in Miami; and have to do this a third time. After his mile, he headed over to the football field to watch his friend Orlando during his team's practice. Though Terry tried hard to fight it, there were times when he was jealous, and sometimes hated his best friend. He had been given the gifts that he himself had been denied. Now that he had finally been given a gift, he couldn't use it to his advantage, or show it off. He had to keep the only special part of him a secret from the world. He saw Orlando running all over the field when he should have been "passing the damn football" as his coach so eloquently put it. Terry had to laugh as his friend never ceased to show off at any chance he could. The team's coach looked over and saw Terry standing on the edge of the turf. "Hey kid, you can't be on the field. Go up to the bleachers if you want to watch practice!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Terry said as he quickly stepped off the field. As he stepped away he heard one of the spectators on the bleachers scream. He looked to see two children playing on the top row of the large steel seating structure; and a second later, one of the small kids leaned back against the guardrail and fell over it.

Terry took quick action, and in a quick run, he bolted over to the bleachers, ran up to the top and tried to reach down and grab the falling child's foot. The little girl was too far fallen for him to reach, so Terry ran down to the ground and got underneath the falling girl. Time then returned to normal speed as the child fell into his waiting arms; safe and secure. Terry quickly took the child back up to her mother.

"How did you? I mean…you were all the way over there…"

"It's a long story. Keep the kids away from the railings." Terry said with a smile. He jogged his way back down to the bottom row of the bleachers. He took a seat only to realize the coach was staring at him with a bewildered look. "Damn it." Terry said silently to himself.

A half hour later, the coach called the practice, and Orlando made his way over to his friend.

"Hey man, how did I do?"

"You're a quarterback right? Maybe you should try throwing the ball. I'm just sayin'." Terry said with a smile.

"Yeah ok; smartass. I'm gonna go get changed; wait up alright."

"Will do." Terry said as his friend ran towards the school. He soon saw the coach walking towards him.

"Coach Miller, the team looks pretty good."

"Thank you. You're Terry right?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok. Now Terry, I don't know exactly what happened, or if what I saw was correct but if my eyes aren't giving out; I saw you on the turf, on top of the bleachers a second later, and then on the grass another second later. Tell me son, am I going crazy here?" The coach asked Terry.

"No, you're not crazy."

"How….How in the hell did that happen boy? There's no way you can move that fast."

"Honestly, I don't know how it happens. I just run and sometimes I can control it and sometimes I just move so fast I lose control."

"Any way you can run with just a hint of that speed instead of all of it?"

"Not that I know of sir. I've been trying to keep it as secret as I can."

"Well you can trust me son. What I want you to do is practice as much as you can trying to tame this thing. If you can slow it down a bit; I may have a spot for you on the team."

"Oh, I'm not much of a ball player coach. But…" The coach cut him off.

"You might not be yet, but give me a chance to help you. Well Orlando is coming, and I don't want to hold you up, but keep it in mind son."

"Thank you sir." Terry said as he walked away from the coach and over to his friend.

"What in the hell was that about?" Orlando asked.

"He knows."

Kent and Christopher Palmer

Dallas, Texas

"While the girls our away, the boys will play with their superpowers." Chris said with a devilish grin.

Kent, who always tried to maintain a stern attitude had no defense against the laughter building up inside of him. Had you told him ten years ago he would be on a ranch with his son lifting their tractor with their minds; he would have sent you to the crazy house: Yet at the moment he was doing exactly that. Sarah had decided to head out to lunch with friends, so Kent and Chris had an afternoon to kill with chores, a football game to watch and of course a few hours of telekinesis.

"How long have you known you could do this?" Chris asked his Father.

"Not long. Two months maybe. I was trying to pay the bills, got a little frustrated; next thing I know the checkbook is floating in air. Scariest moment of my life." Kent said with a smile.

"Well at least you didn't almost decapitate yourself with an axe."

"Yeah, what was that about?" Kent asked with a grin.

"I have no clue. I didn't think it through I guess."

"You guess. Next time try a pillow." Kent said with another chuckle in his son's direction. Kent lost his concentration in the moment, and the large tractor fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Great…Now we've got to fix the tractor." Chris said in defeat.

"It's gonna be a long day." Kent said as he hugged his son and went to get his tools.

Timothy Sampson

Los Angeles, California

Timothy walked into the conference room ready to pull out his hair. "What in the hell happened people? We are working with highly radioactive chemicals here, there is no, I repeat, no room for error!"

Timothy had never wanted to take over the company. His father had spent years grooming his only son to be the future CEO. "Sampson Systems? Are we really that devoid of creativity?" He always joked to himself. Truth is, it wasn't until the day that his Dad died that something drove him to take over. He could never put his finger on what it was, but it didn't matter; he knew now he made the wrong choice. Tim never wanted to be a conniving, lying, backstabbing executive; fate had other planes he assumed.

"…Someone give me answers here! I don't sign checks away for god damned accidents. I hire only the best, yet I wake up to one gigantic shit storm!"

"Sir, it was simply a clinical error. One of our top scientist has given us the most logical reason. He said someone mislabeled the "P" serum with the "X" project. They put it through the usual tests but the mix-up caused the explosion." Gabriel Hartman said. Gabriel was always considered Tim's most likely successor, but Tim himself never could stand the guy.

"Were there no survivors?" Tim asked after pounding the table violently.

"An explosion of that velocity could incinerate any substance known to man. We're just lucky the lab was in an unpopulated area, or we could have seen some serious problems." Gabriel replied. A look of sudden anger flashed on Tim's face.

"Lucky…..LUCKY! We lost are main research lab, some of our top scientist, and that radiation could still be on the move; and you say we're lucky?"

"Sir, to be fair, Gabriel isn't all wrong here. It's a setback and a tragedy for sure, but there have been no civilian casualties, and only one noted incident of possible radiation exposure." Another associate said.

"The man lifted a support beam damn it, he didn't get that way from eating wheaties. Anyone have an I.D. on the subject?"

"No, but we do have the list of names of everybody on the construction site at the time of the event, so we should be able to narrow it down within a few days."

"Fine…Fine." Tim said sinking into his chair in defeat. "Ok, what's next? We'll have to start construction on a new lab, do some P.R. damage control, and try to figure out where possible radiation has spread."

"We can't start building a new lab! If we just gloss over the deaths of the scientist on hand, we would come off as heartless and cold." Gabriel said.

"Well we are a corporation." An intern said as he was walking by.

"What we need to do is put out a public relations notice to say how devastated we all our for the deaths of our employees." Gabe added.

"That's suicide. We've already lost millions from the destruction of both our laboratory, as well as our experiments; and you want to take time to smooth things over? No, we can't."

"Mr. Sampson, Gabriel is absolutely correct here. According to our numbers, we already are viewed as the average money hungry, heartless figurehead corporation; We cannot just sweep this under the rug. If we're going to rebound from this, we need to face it head on, and try to show that we are in fact a good business with good intentions. " Another of the men in the room said. Everyone but Timothy nodded and grumbled their agreement. A demented smile crossed Timothy's face.

"Well then, it's settled. Consider this meeting over." Tim said as he stepped out of the conference room in fury. Gabriel smiled in silent victory.

Later that day…

Gabriel entered the dimly lit parking garage, pounding on his electronic car opener, listening for the familiar beep of his horn. He finally heard the noise, and as he made his way to the vehicle, someone ran up behind him and threw him to the floor. Gabriel's head hit the concrete with a thud and a gash was formed instantly. Gabe shuffled to his feet wearily and saw his attacker: A deranged looking Timothy Sampson.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tim said as he kicked Gabe in the ribs with a ferocious stomp. " My Father gave me this company, not you!" Tim said with another swift foot to Gabe's cracking ribs.

"Please, Mr. Sampson; we can do whatever you want. Please let me go." Gabe said in sheer horror as Tim inched closer to him.

"Oh, trust me Gabe, We are gonna do things my way no matter what you say." Tim said as he pulled up Gabriel by his tie, and kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to collapse.

"Gabriel… Did you know that if you get a flame hot enough, it could burn away literally any form of matter on this earth? I don't know why, but I just find that fact to be so very comforting."

Timothy flashed a sick grin at his quivering enemy. Tim held his palm out, and in a flash a sphere of flames appeared in his hand.

"Because of the 'mistakes' at the lab, I have developed this side effect. Pretty nifty huh? Oh yeah, I had a blast writhing in my shower in complete and total agony as my entire body was engulfed in sudden flames. Do you have any idea what it feels like to have your skin charring off your bones?" Tim screamed at a whimpering Gabriel. "Sure it looks cool now, and the pain has subsided a bit, but you never do get used to secreting flames."

"Please…don't hurt me. We'll find a way to make it right."

"Of course we will…You just won't be a part of it. Oh and for the record…My dad always liked you most of all." And an instant later, a stream of glowing heat devoured Gabriel. The pained screams of unfathomable pain would soon be heard by many of the others in the offices, so Tim ran off to his car, and drove away. At any and all costs he would find a way to take away this curse. At any and all costs.

In the next chapter…  
Terry is forced to use his powers for questionable purposes Adam has to outsmart potential attackers in his home Kent is forced to come clean to his wife Helena's conflicted emotions lead her to lose control Tim's dark quest begins with a run in with a new hero…

Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you get a chance, and look for chapter 4 sometime soon. Later!


	4. Reveal

Hey guys, how are ya? Hope everyone is alright out there. Thanks again for continuing to read my story, I appreciate it, I really do. This is the first chapter that will feature multi-segment stories for some of the characters (basically meaning I'm gonna start out with Terry, go on to someone else, then come back to Terry's story later in the chapter). This chapter is gonna be pretty long, but hopefully that isn't a bad thing ;) . Well, enjoy guys, and don't forget to review! I only have 3 for crying out loud! Thanks again

Chapter four: Reveal

Terry Schwartz

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

Terry had spent the past hours speeding around the country trying to come to a point where he could slow himself down mid run. He hadn't been able to so far, and he could only wonder how many times he had circled the continent before finally stoping in a large sprawling desert. He checked his G.P.S only to realize he was just outside of Las Vegas. He figured this would be a good opportunity to try something he had wondered about since his first day with powers. Terry broke into a run and after a few seconds leaped into the air. The sheer amount of force behind his jump sent him flying into the air at an incredible speed, and to an unbelievable height. His face was covered in sheer joy as he continued to glide through the air until he felt gravity begin to pull him back towards earth. His smile suddenly faded as he realized that even with super speed, his landing would probably break his legs, or possibly kill him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw water underneath him. He hit the water with a near sonic boom sending a huge wave through the air, then crashing back down into the sea. Terry rose up to the water's surface with a gasp for air. He quickly swam back to the solid land nearby. He checked his G.P.S again to find himself on the coast of Michigan. He leaped half the country in a single speed induced bound; impressive he thought to himself. His cell phone began to vibrate from deep in his pocket. Luckily it had not been damaged in the water. He flipped it open only to hear coach Miller's voice.

"Terry, where are you right now?" Miller asked.

"Michigan."

"How soon can you be here?" Miller asked again. A second later, his office door opened and Terry walked in. "Michigan huh?"

"I wouldn't lie to you sir." Terry said with a nervous smile. "I'm guessing you wanted to see me?"

"Certainly did boy. We both know that this little secret of yours hasn't gone passed Mr. Sierra, you, and myself; so I trust that what I'm going to tell you will stay in this room. Do you understand?" Miller asked, drinking from a water bottle.

"Yes sir, as long as you promise to keep my secret."

"Well that all depends on how you answer this question: Are you willing to do me a little favor?"

"That kind of depends on what that favor is." Terry asked, nervously rubbing his forehead.

"See I have been with this school's football squad for over two decades. It's the only job I've ever really had, and I can't afford to lose it, you understand?"

"I understand that, but I don't exactly get what you want me to do."

"This school district has strict rules on gambling on inter-state athletics, as well as gambling overall; yet it's something I've always done and managed to keep under the radar of the superintendent and school board. Recently, I've been on a bit of a slide, and I've lost a good amount of money. This job, no matter how much I love it, doesn't exactly pay a whole hell of a lot. I'm running very behind on the cash I owe, and I just flat out don't have it. If I don't wire $150,000 dollars within the next forty-eight hours, he's going to release his information on me to the district higher-ups, as well as send over some of his boys to beat the living hell out of me. What I need you to do is use your little gift, and get me the money to pay him off." Miller said after switching his water bottle with a silver flask.

"Sir…I can't do it. I can't get that kind of money."

"No, you will, or our little secret is going to be much more public. I can only imagine what kind of experiments they would do to you. In fact I don't want to imagine such things." Miller's voice changed to a harsh, threatening grumble.

"No sir, you don't understand. I may be fast, but I'm not invincible. I can get inside a bank, but I have no way of getting inside anything locked. I'm not superman." Terry said running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Honestly son, I don't care how you get the money. You're the smartest kid in this damn school, you'll think of something. Do this for me, and your powers will never leave this tongue of mine. Better get started kiddo." Miller said shooing Terry out of his office. Terry turned around and in a moment of violent rage punched through the glass of the coach's door. Terry ran off in complete and udder anger, he had to think fast, and move even faster.

Adam Bentley

San Diego, California

It was Adam's second day with his son Adrian and everything was perfect. Normally Adam would love nothing more then to lay in bed until near noon; but when little Adrian ran into his Father's room at around 8:00 A.M. he couldn't have been happier. He whipped up a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon for them both, and watched in delight as his little boy smiled and ate.

"So is everything going well at your Mother's?" Adam asked his son who was playing with the last piece of bacon. His son replied with a vacant "uh-huh!" His son soon regained interest when Adam mentioned the fact that they should go outside and play some baseball.

Adrian was sure to be a baseball player. He had just recently turned five, and he already had the swing of a kid three times his age. Adam didn't even have to throw lobbed underhand balls at his son, instead he threw full on strikes at his son's waiting bat.

"Now stepping up to the plate Adrian Bonds ladies and gentlemen!" Adam teased his son.

"You hit Dad!" Adrian said, handing his father the wooden bat.

Adrian grabbed the ball and backed up a few steps. He threw a surprisingly decent pitch that Adam could've hit, but he faked an exaggerated swing and missed by a mile.

"Never mind, I think that's Adrian Glavine." Adam said with a smile.

"Come on Dad, really swing this time!" Adrian said as he caught the ball his Dad threw to him.

Adrian threw another great pitch but this time Adam took a well timed swing and hit the ball with a thunder clap. The ball flew off the bat as if it were fired from a gun. It traveled out of Adam's eyesight, and he figured it was a result of his new found 'talents'.

"Wow!" Adrian said as he ran down the sidewalk, trying to keep up with the already out of sight ball's trajectory.

"Don't worry buddy, I have more baseballs. Come on back now bud…" Adam stopped himself as he heard the snap and slight squeal of a camera. He looked around the surrounding houses for anyone taking a photo, but found no one else on his block. His eyes glanced randomly on the roof and he saw a man with a large camera perched on his home's roof.

Adam quickly threw the bat in the unknown spy's direction and with a loud and pained yell the bat knocked the man from the roof down to the ground. Adam began running at the fallen man, but soon stopped as he heard the squeal of tires coming around the corner of the block. A black van flew down the road prompting Adrian to start running back to his father.

"Hurry Adrian!" Adam yelled as his son continued running back to him. Soon Adrian was back in his Father's arms, and both of them went back inside the house.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked his son.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine."

"Listen buddy, I want you to go into my room, get in the closet, and lock the door behind you. You understand?" Adam said as a persistent pounding began to resonate from the front door.

"Okay." Adrian said in fear.

"I love you buddy, we're gonna be just fine okay?" Adam asked, his son responded with a quick nod. "Okay, quickly, go!"

The door soon flung open and four men in black masks stepped in.

"Come with us Mr. Bentley; We know what you are, and we want to help you."

"Get the hell out of my home."

"We're going to have to take the boy as well." One of the masked men said.

"I don't think you understood what I just told you." Adam said with a rare ferocity in his tone.

"Don't make this hard Mr. Bentley."

Adam threw a quick punch at the rapidly approaching man, sending him flying out the doorway, and nearly through the door of the house across the street. The other visitors looked back in wonder as their associate lied motionless on the sidewalk of a neighbor's yard.

"Do I need to do that again?" Adam asked.

The remaining attackers withdrew shock sticks, night sticks with a beam of electricity running through them. Whoever these guys were they weren't playing around Adam thought to himself. They charged at him quickly, but Adam was able to punch two of the remaining three away from him, but the last of them managed to send a painful shock into Adam's system via a quick jab to his ribs. The attacker was about to slam the stick against the back of Adam's skull, but a sudden wave of energy sent everyone, even Adam flying into the walls.

"Sorry Dad!" Adrian said running over to his Father.

"Did you just do that?" Adam said looking at his beloved little boy completely bewildered.

"Yep!" Adrian said in victory. He turned around to see one of the attackers getting up, but with a blink, a visible wave of energy again threw him against the wall.

"We're gonna have a talk about what exactly it is you just did, but first we have to get out of here. Who knows what's coming next. Go pack up some things." Adam said as his son ran into his room.

Adam rubbed the back of his aching head in confusion, and bewilderment. He had no clue what had happened to him and his son, or even why: All he did know was that someone did know, and they were willing to harm them to bring them in.

Helena Erickson

Miami, Florida

The noiseless ambience was completely soothing. Usually the feeling of floating is a way of saying relaxed. Helena certainly was relaxed, but also literally floating. High above the Miami beaches, Helena hung motionless in the center of the sky. Clouds sprinkled throughout the big blue ceiling seemed much different from a straight ahead view. She was careful not to go too high, but just high enough so no one would be able to distinguish her from just another bird. Helena needed this little retreat more than anything in the world. Just a few days ago, her long dead Father showed up at her door step, and handed her a business card. She knew it couldn't be how it looked, but the pain it brought back lead her to toss the card into the trash, only to dig it out a few moments later. The card was currently in her pocket. Hanging in the air, she contemplated to herself if she should follow the card, and find out who sent it. What if her Father really had come back? How, and why did he? Of course the biggest element of this puzzle that she had not known was that the figure of her Father was not him, but that of a man she had met named David. Helena had saved him after a near tragic skydive, and little did she know, David had the ability to take the form of anybody, alive or dead.

Finally her mind was made, and in a blur Helena shifted her weight to the left and went gliding through the air. The high pitched wind whistling past her somehow comforted her confused mind. She continued her sideways fly until she got over her house. She shifted down and in a lighting bolt's time she was back on the ground. She got in her car and made her way towards the mysterious destination on the cryptic card.

She pulled up to an average looking apartment building and got out of her car. She made her way hesitantly to the door on the card. She knocked on it apprehensively and when she saw the man inside the door, a fury entered her eyes.

"You? What the hell are you doing here?" Helena asked shoving David aside and searching the room for any trace of her Father.

"I was the one that came to your house. I was the one that looked like your Father." David said as his voice and face changed mid sentence."

"Oh my god…" Helena said nearly breaking into tears. "How could you do that to me? Huh? What kind of sick bastard are you?"

"Look I'm sorry, but I thought it might be the way to get you here, and you're here aren't you? I didn't mean to hurt you. In fact I'm here to help you."

"Help me…" Helena repeated with a chuckle. "How in the hell can you help me?"

"I can help you figure out why we are this way. I can help you go back to normal if you want, or maybe I can help you strengthen this gift you have. You saved my life, and I owe you."

"Call it even." Helena said while making her way to the door. David quickly jumped in front of her and stopped her.

"Please. If I'm right about a portion of the stuff I think I know, we can find out what gave us these powers! Don't you want to know why you can fly?"

"No, I really don't."

She again pushed David aside.

"Please… I can't do this on my own. I can put on somebody else's face but…You can fly for Chrissakes!" David said laughing. "You saw him on the news. The guy who lifted the beam at that construction site. He's like us, and there are more out there; dozens, hundreds who knows. The point is we've been given gifts. For us to throw them away as if they never existed and just go on with what we can only loosely call lives. You can do something extraordinary…So be extraordinary."

"…What've you got." Helena said turning back to face him.

"Well like all diabolical plots; it starts with a corporation…"

The Palmer family

Dallas, Texas

Kent Palmer had spent the long day with his usual mix of chores. He always joked that the only reason Chris was even conceived was so that he could help his Dad with chores. It was often played as a joke but sometimes it bordered on complete sincerity. It's a shame they didn't have more useful powers Chris would say to his Dad. "Sure we can lift the tractor off the ground for know apparent reason, but there's no easy way to milk the cows."

Sarah had sensed that something was different over the past days. Kent and Chris had always been a little shaky in the bonding department, but now the two seemed like the best of friends. It was in no way a bad thing, just a little odd.

It was around dinner time that Kent came into the kitchen to see Sarah readying the meal. She smiled as he kissed her on the cheek in passing. She quickly stopped him from leaving the room with a lightning fast question. "So how are things with the farm?"

"Good sweetie, just keeping busy. The usual I guess." Kent said responding while grabbing a beer.

He was ready to walk away again but Sarah stopped him once more. "Anything special you want for dinner next week?"

"Nope, whatever you have planned is fine." Kent said ready to step out again.

"I'm heading out to that shopping center later, want me to pick you up a new pair of boots?"

"Honey is something wrong?" Kent said after quickly turning around.

"No, I mean; Nothing I know of. What I can't ask some simple questions?"

"You can…You just never do."

"Well you know…What I'm really thinking about is… You and Chris seem to be on good terms lately. I'm just not used to seeing it."

"He's just growing up. That's all; You can't stay in that rebellious phase forever."

"Yeah…just nice to see. You two had such a hard time getting along for the past few years and it does me good to see my boys on solid ground."

During her statement, Chris was making his way into the room, levitating his dirty boots inches from his hands. He walked passed the kitchen and saw his mother. The sudden jolt of fear disrupted his concentration and sent the steel toed shoes flying at his Mother's head. She screamed as the black boots came dangerously close to her face before Kent stopped them, then dropped them to the floor using telekinesis.

"Damn he has a habit of doing that." Chris mumbled to himself.

Sarah turned to her husband with a shocked look.

"Well…At least we'll have some interesting dinner conversation now!" Chris said with a sarcastic grin. Kent was not amused and breathed a heavy sigh as the rouse was up: He had to tell her.

Timothy Sampson

Seattle, Washington

Timothy Sampson was driving down the road with a purpose. He was making his way to the Sampson Systems home base in Seattle in an attempt to contact the head scientist from the doomed laboratory, who had apparently not been to work on the day of the accident. This was usually a job to be handled over phone, or by a lowly intern; but Tim had a deathly serious personal problem that he alone needed to tend to. His Bentley pulled into the parking lot of the building his Father built both literally and figuratively.

Tim entered the large expensive looking lobby. The white marble of the floors gave it a look of sophistication, that was mainly lost once you realized what exactly it was that Sampson systems was. A young man in his early twenties stood behind the desk.

"Hello there Mr. Sampson. It's a pleasure to meet you." The enamored young man said.

"Hi there…Do I know you?"

"Well no sir, but everyone here knows you. You do own the company."

"Right, right." Sampson said with a faked impatient smile. "Listen…Kevin;" Sampson said glancing at the boy's nametag, "I haven't been in this building in many many years so maybe you can help me find a certain section of the building."

"Certainly. Name the section!"

"Laboratory sciences." Tim said with an icy enthusiasm.

"Yeah….the thing is that wing is currently under restructure."

"Oh you mean they're building onto the offices."

"Not quite. Because of the accidents at the labs, layoffs were made and there's currently no one working in this building under the lab sciences section."

"Fine, fine. Is there any way you could give me the list of names for people who worked at the lab through the day of the accident. I don't exactly keep up with our database."

"Sorry sir. It's under lockdown. I need a password to open that file."

"What? I didn't order a password change for that! There must be a mistake, try again."

"Sir, I just can't. You're the only man in the company who can order to seal a document so maybe you have the password somewhere in your computers."

"I'm telling you, I didn't do that!"

"Well I can't help you sir."

"Move!" Tim said, shoving Kevin away violently. Kevin fell to the floor from the rage fueled push.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to know you didn't block it huh? You think you can keep information from me? This is MY COMPANY!" Tim said in an almost insane rant. It was evident to Kevin that Tim was not exactly healthy.

"Sir maybe you should go."

"No Kevin, maybe YOU should go to HELL!" Tim said before shooting a beam of flames from his palms. Kevin disappeared right before Tim's eyes. He was there one second, and completely gone the next.

Suddenly, the sprinklers came on in the room and Tim could see the water drops falling around an invisible figure in the room.

"You too huh! You too!" Tim said before trying to release his flames again, but the increasing water flow shut down his plans. An invisible fist to the face sent Tim falling to the floor.

Tim was lifted into the air by a force invisible to anyone else, but Tim knew it was Kevin. Kevin threw Tim into the desk, knocking the computer over as well as accidentally opening one of the cabinets of the desk. The water finally stopped and as a now completely invisible Kevin made his way to finish off Tim, A beam of flames engulfed the missing boy. Only screams and a ball of fire gave evidence to Kevin's presence. Seconds later, Kevin reappeared with charred flesh and a pained final look in his eyes. Timothy looked into the opened cabinet to see a large folder with the label "Project PX". He looked inside it and saw the name he sought after.

"Son of a bitch…They're covering it up from me. He was in on it…That bastard!" Tim screamed at no one in particular. "Dr. Gregory Duncan…You're going to fix me!" Tim said in delight. Tim slipped in the now ankle high water and dropped a few pages inside the large folder. Two files came out. The files contained the names, pictures, and information for people by the names of "Terry Schwartz" and "Brody Harris." The names meant nothing to Tim then, but little did he know that their names, along with the names of the others profiled would soon mean the world.

Terry Schwartz

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Terry stood on a street corner waiting for any sign of his target. He had been there for at least a half hour, and if the route given to him was true it should have already been there. He could have ran around the city looking for it, but honestly he had so much running up ahead, he had desire to use it until he had to. Terry couldn't stop beating himself up inside. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he also knew that he couldn't let his secret get out. He didn't want to imagine what would happen to him if someone were to realize what he was. A freak, sure to be labeled a "threat to society". Honestly, Terry thought that for a second that maybe it would be easier to just turn himself in now, rather then keep running. It would eventually get to him, and mess with his head. His thoughts were cut off by his approaching target: The bank's armored car. He let it pass him by, knowing he could do nothing at his current state. Hell, he wasn't sure he could do anything either way; but he had to try.

The car was almost three blocks away gaining speed. It would have to be now. After a deep sigh, Terry broke into his sound barrier breaking sprint and in an instant he was inches away from the large impenetrable vehicle. Terry flinched as he pushed forward in a small jump. He hit the back of the car with a sonic boom and the heavy reinforced steel of the door gave way to the unstoppable momentum of Terry's run.

Terry was knocked nearly unconscious by the shattering blow to the car. He had lacerations on his face, and he was sure to bruise in a matter of minutes. He quickly gained his composure and as the car came to a stop he quickly grabbed the three heavy cases full of money, and sped off before the car's drivers had a chance to see his face.

Terry sped into Coach Miller's office, blood running down from the various cuts. Terry dropped the heavy metal carrying cases, and fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Good boy Terry… Your secret is safe now." Millar said with a sick smile as he looked into the cases to see them lined with hundreds, fifties and twenties. Miller patted Terry's forehead and left him lying on the office floor. Terry had never done anything worthy of a detention. His first crime in life sure was a big one. Even in the darkness of unconsciousness, Terry felt the need to get revenge. He would not be used again.

In The next chapter…

Terry seeks revenge

Adam and Adrian take refuge in an unexpected place

Sarah tries to cope with the news of her family's gift.

Helena and David start to uncover the mystery of their powers

Timothy meets his match in one of the people in the files.

This took a long long time to write, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and be on the lookout for chapter 5!


End file.
